In cryptography, a message sent between a transmitter and a receiver is essentially encrypted by changing the letters of the message to a different representation based on a cipher key known to both the transmitter and receiver. Methods of determining or detecting or cracking the cipher used by a transmitter and receiver generally involve using computational resources to analyze the encrypted messages sent between the two and inferring the cipher from these messages. As a result, a cipher or cryptography method is only as good as the amount of computational resources one would need to figure it out. In other words, increasing the complexity of a cipher or cryptography method only increases the amount of computational resources one would need to figure it out.
This balance between the complexity of traditional encryption methods and the amount of computational resources needed to figure them out will soon be disrupted by the advent of quantum computers. Quantum computers may be able to determine the cipher keys of traditional encryption methods more quickly than was ever expected.
As a result, new encryption methods are needed that are less susceptible to pure computing power. One method that is not susceptible to pure computing power is complete randomness. Of course, a completely random encryption method cannot be decrypted (See Vernam cipher 1917). As a result, systems and methods that introduce an ever larger degree of randomness are needed to improve the communications between a transmitter and receiver.
Before one or more embodiments of the present teachings are described in detail, one skilled in the art will appreciate that the present teachings are not limited in their application to the details of construction, the arrangements of components, and the arrangement of steps set forth in the following detailed description or illustrated in the drawings. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology used herein is for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.